


關於珍惜的記錄

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: PTT大B版2月活動他們的第一次_初戀的第一次
Relationships: 邵總信/趙惜之





	關於珍惜的記錄

1\. 心動

趙惜之不擅長烹飪。

昨天老媽才因為他第三次弄錯醬油和醋，結果炒了一碟酸的青菜而苦口婆心地告誡他，如果他要結婚的話，一定要找個會做飯的女生，今天回到宿舍就發現門口掛著他上星期陪邵總信買的藍色便當袋，裏面放著一個保溫瓶和一份用食物袋裝著的起司雞腿三明治。

「學長，你今天不是跟李教授去交流會嗎？」他拿出手機，準備在LINE上敲學長，手指剛好按了發送，就聽到不遠處傳來一聲響亮的「叮」。

他看向右邊的走廊，看見邵總信站著喘著氣向他揮手，快要往後掉的鴨舌帽遮不住燦爛的笑容。趙惜之看到學長右手拿著和他手上同款的便當袋，想起他那時候說過：「現在先買起來，等將來有喜歡的人的時候，就可以每天做早餐和便當跟他一起吃。」

叮。

趙惜之看了看重新亮起的手機。

「李教授昨天盲腸炎入院了，我今天沒有課，要一起吃早餐嗎？」

這樣，好像也不賴。趙惜之想。 

【李教授：得力弟子趁我生病，開開心心的跑去找小男友了。求安慰。】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

2\. 接吻

趙惜之的嘴唇特別容易乾燥。

「咦？是你呀小學弟，在等阿信嗎？」趙惜之逢星期三只有上午的課，通常他會去學長教室外面等一下，再兩個人一起去吃午餐，然後一起去圖書館自習。

「我聽說他等一下要直接去陳教授辦公室幫忙，你確定要繼續等他嗎？」嗯？趙惜之呆呆看著捧在懷裏，上星期學長借他的參考書。一般學長的日程有變都會前一天告訴他，為什麼……

「你，嘴唇好乾啊。」譚宛智的吐息自極近處而來，趙惜之下意識抬頭，卻立馬對上對方彎下腰湊到眼前的臉。「呀！」被作弄的趙惜之發自內心的嚇了一跳，一時重心不穩正要向後倒，卻穩穩地被一雙大手接在懷裏。

「丸子，不要欺負他。」邵總信的聲音從頭頂傳來，還不容趙惜之說上話，就被摟著肩膀拉走了。

「學長，你怎麼了？」被拉進升降機的一刻，趙惜之偷瞄到邵總信臉上的不悅，只見對方陰沉著臉，從外套口袋拿出一管白色的潤唇膏，有點粗魯的塗了塗嘴。

「吶，阿惜。」趙惜之睜了睜眼睛示意他在聽，就看見邵總信伸手摸上他的左耳，用那管潤唇膏溫柔地輕點在他有點破皮的嘴唇上。「給你，拿好囉。」邵總信把蓋子蓋上，塞進他的手裏，先他一步走出早已經打開了門的升降機，他看著學長露在頭髮外紅紅的耳廓，連忙跟著出去。

下次要早點收拾好才行。邵總信想。

【陳教授：我都看到了。要我保守秘密的話下星期也要來幫忙啊。】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

3\. 約會

趙惜之的聽力不算很好。

「阿惜，我明天要去一趟銀行辦點事，我們改約下星期好嗎？」

「我明天沒課，學長，我可以和你一起去嗎？之後可以一起去吃新開的咖啡廳，去大賣場買點東西再回宿舍。」

邵總信拿著找續的零錢和單子回來趙惜之旁邊坐下，等待工作人員喊他回去櫃枱拿文件就可以走了。

「學長你看，大家都說這個很好吃！軟軟的蛋糕淋上熱巧克力醬，還可以加配新出的特調耶！」趙惜之露出松鼠看到果實的興奮神情，舉著手機急不及待地分享自己的新發現。

「可是這裏寫著加配飲料是情侶限定套餐。」嗯？趙惜之看著手機上寫著的「情侶限定」，腦子突然運轉不過來。他雙手緊握著手機發呆的樣子可愛極了，邵總信故意不說話，就這樣靜靜地看著他。

情侶限定，所以是要證明兩個人是情侶？還是要做些什麼？難道要當眾親親？我和學長？

「邵先生，請到2號窗口。」

「在！」趙惜之想得入神，把工作人員喊的「邵」聽成了「趙」，身體本能地反應，整個人彈起來，中氣十足地大喊了一聲。坐在旁邊的邵總信忍著笑意把他按回位子上，糗到不行的趙惜之面對周圍正在等待的群眾的竊笑，羞得把臉埋進手掌裏，邵總信心裏實在覺得對方可愛得不得了，便揉了揉他的頭髮。

「乖，等一下一起去喝特調。」

結婚後改叫趙先生也不會奇怪，很好。邵總信想。

【店員：兩位有興趣喝喝看新出的情侶限定特調嗎？】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

4\. 牽手

趙惜之和他的室友關係很好。

邵總信第一次見到徐浩林牽著趙惜之的手的時候，心臟漏跳了一拍。

「學長！你在這裏！」邵總信剛剛付完款，趙惜之僅僅是轉過頭來一秒，就發現了他的存在。他對走在前面的室友說了兩句話，兩人牽著的手就分開了。

「學長，我們一起吃好嗎？」邵總信看著人蹦蹦跳跳的走過來，不自覺地看向趙惜之空著的右手。「你和你室友感情真好呢。」話說出口的時候連邵總信自己都聽得出語氣中的不悅，他慌忙想要收起壞情緒，卻自混亂的思緒中更清楚地明白到自己的無理。

「我們從小就認識呀，學長？」趙惜之看著原來好端端的邵總信突然陷入了沉思，不禁拉了拉他的手。「走吧？」他示意對方和他一起出去食堂外面，正要鬆手先走的一刻，已經脫離的手指卻又纏了上來，冰冰涼涼的緊握進他的十指。

「走吧。」邵總信低頭邁步走在他前方，除了從手指處渡過來的涼意外，看著對方的背影，趙惜之什麼也沒讀懂。

想要你只牽我一個。邵總信想。

【丸子：聽說你以後都不能牽室友啦，要不要來牽我。】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

5\. 吵架

趙惜之的第六感不太準。

「學長，你最近在忙嗎？」

不知道已經是第幾次發這樣的訊息給對方，換來的回覆不是「要去教授處」就是「報告有點多」。他以為是自己過往太黏人了，才令學長有點煩厭，過些日子就會好了。

所以當趙惜之從大賣場回宿舍的途中，看見學長被女生親密地挽著手臂從對面走來的時候，他有點無法理解，為何自己的心會默默刺痛了一下。

「阿惜……」邵總信先開了口，卻在看見對方鐵青著臉，勉強掛起笑容的一刻，再也說不下去。

他糾結了好幾天，刻意不主動聯絡對方，終於下定決心在網上約了女生，打算藉此看清楚自己對趙惜之真正的想法，卻沒想到會在這個節骨眼發生意外。

他甩開女生的手，走上前去拉趙惜之，對方卻躲開他的手猛地後退了一步，「學長你們玩得開心一點，我先走了。」吐出的說話帶著顫抖，趙惜之轉身想逃，卻又被早已迫近的邵總信捉住手臂。

「放手！」慌亂中他不自覺提高了聲音，手上的袋子還差點掉到地上。

邵總信看著他眼裏的無措，最終還是收回了手，任由趙惜之狼狽地逃走。

所以還是用錯了方法。邵總信想。

【丸子：你忘了他和你一樣都是第一次啊。】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

6\. 告白

趙惜之雖然人比較呆但也會有煩惱。

想起昨天的事，趙惜之覺得眼前的東西好像都在天旋地轉，不甚真確。

「喂，趙惜之，你幹嘛啦？」聽到徐浩林的聲音，他才發現自己不知不覺捉住了對方的手臀，用力之大，居然把人家的襯衫的弄皺了。

「阿浩，你有喜歡的人嗎？」他只想到可以和這個認識十多年的人聊這樣的話題。

「你真的要和那個邵男神一起脫離母胎單身了嗎？」相比趙惜之的平靜，徐浩林的反應誇張了不少，卻無礙趙惜之捕捉到當中的重點。

「你說學長？他以前沒有和別人在一起過嗎？」學長這麼好這麼優秀，怎麼可能。

「他室友說的呀，說喜歡他的人很多，但就沒一個入得了他的眼。你們不是在一起嗎？你不知道呀？」徐  
浩林顯然沒有看出他的複雜心情，「我要出去啦，今天晚上不回來，你自己記得吃飯。」

門關上後，房間空盪得像有回音一般，趙惜之在腦海裏一條一條地整理和邵總信一起經歷的一切。

他會做便當給自己，用那個給喜歡的人的袋子裝著。

他總是微笑著看著自己興致致勃地說著任何事情。

他偶爾會因為別人和自己走得太近而有一點不高興。

他總是用許許多多不同的方法對自己說著喜歡。

而自己好像總是看不見。

「學長，我好像喜歡上你了。你可不可以，不要和別人在一起？」

在小得只剛好可以讓兩個人起居的宿舍寢室裏，趙惜之卻覺得自己的告白像是回盪在找不到出口的迷宮一樣，看不到曙光。

初戀原來是這樣的感覺。趙惜之想。

【徐浩林：丸子，你室友最近對我室友做了什麼？】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

7\. 哭泣

趙惜之也有主動的時候。

邵總信聽徐浩林說，趙惜之老爸過世的時候他才中一，突然失去經濟支柱令家裏環境變得有點困難，當媽媽的也沒辦法給他更好的成長環境，所以儘管由小到大都呆呆的笨笨的，趙惜之的心卻清明得很，認真地過活，不為他人添麻煩，最重要的是，珍惜所有對他好的人。

「那小子是笨了點，但他不是對所有人都一視同仁的，至少對你不是。」

眼前的資料和數字不住的跳動，邵總信脫下眼鏡揉了揉酸軟的眼睛，他已經躲在這裏快要一個星期了。

「總信呀，我看你進度也差不多了，明天可以不用來，陪陪你家小朋友吧。」陳教授過來查看進度的時候突然拋下這樣一句。

邵總信心驚了一下，思索片刻才開口，「我惹他生氣了。」與其說生氣，倒不如說是難過，還是在什麼都沒表達的情況下就把他嚇跑了。

「所以你覺得要怎樣才能解決這件事？」完成手上的工作，李教授也走了過來。「我相信以你的智慧應該是可以解決的啦，明天去找人家談談吧。」

「我……」「學長！」邵總信的話被門外清脆的呼喚打斷，趙惜之就站在門口，雙手交疊在身前，小心翼翼又欲言欲止的看著他。他急忙走上前，卻在距離趙惜之一步之遙停下了腳步。

「學長……你不要哭啦。」有什麼鹹鹹的東西流過邵總信嘴角，他看著趙惜之眼角同時沁出透明的液體，折射著窗外的陽光，才發現原來他們都哭了。

「我喜歡你。」邵總信生平第一次止不住淚水。「我搞不清自己到底對你是怎樣的感覺，所以跑去做了蠢事，害你難過，阿惜，對不起。」邵總信一邊說，眼淚一邊自眼眶落下，站在對面的趙惜之同樣哭花了臉，邵總信想伸出手來抱抱他，但卻不敢，不敢聽到拒絕的回應。

「雖然這是我的第一次戀愛，但我答應你，我會努力地喜歡你，努力地珍惜你。」趙惜之看著平日風度凜凜的學長哭著告白，忍不住笑了起來。

他主動向前一步，跨過那段距離，摸上對方濕透的臉頰。

「我也想和學長在一起，一輩子。」趙惜之說。

【陳教授：要找我和老李當證婚人嗎？】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

8\. 擁抱  
趙惜之不會的東西很多。

「學長，你靠得太近了……」背靠列車門的趙惜之雙手輕輕抵著邵總信的胸口，對方強壯的手臀橫在他的兩側，為他開闢了一個小小的獨立空間，卻也間接將他緊緊鎖在上任不久的第一任男友懷裏。

「人太多了，不靠近一點你會被撞到。」邵總信看透他眼裏的害羞，從容地用額頭蹭了一下他的頭髮，完全無視周遭乘客的目光。

「可是……」車廂滿滿的人潮令空間更加悶熱，趙惜之整個人被籠罩在男友懷裏，明明是最平常不過的乾爽洗衣精味道，混和著汗水揮發出來的荷爾蒙，此刻卻快要變成具有致命吸引力的味道。

「而且，這樣我們剛好可以練習如何擁抱對方啊。」

邵總信收起右手，寬大的手掌扶著趙惜之的頭靠向自己的胸口。感覺到悄悄環到腰上的手，邵總信把人抱得再緊一點，在腦海裏想像對方臉紅的樣子，不禁莞爾。

太犯規了。趙惜之想。

【丸子：說了要你拉著我又不聽，你看看人家。】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

9\. 吃醋

趙惜之在床上還是一樣的笨。

「學長……嗯……幫我……」在後穴嗡嗡作響的玩具是他自己主動放進去的，但他打開開關後卻不知道把搖控器丟到哪裏去了，於是就有了邵總信回老家兩天後回到宿舍看見的這一幕。

趙惜之躺在他的床上，套著顯然是屬於自己的寬大睡衣，大開的雙腿能清楚看見高高挺立的性器和正貪婪地吃著肉色玩具的後穴。

他不由自主的咽了一下口水。

邵總信邊走上前邊脫下襯衫和內衣，抽掉皮帶，居高臨下的跪在趙惜之面前，死死盯著不停收縮著的後穴，趙惜之甚至不用低頭已經可以看見男友胯下硬脹的一包。

「阿惜，舒服嗎？」邵總信摸了摸他被玩具撐得鬆軟的地方，抓著露在外頭的把手緩慢地抽插起來。

「舒服……呀！你不要頂……那裏，嗚……」趙惜之雙手用力抓著身下的床單，口裏說著不要，腰卻自然地隨抽插的頻率擺動起來。

「不是說好要等我回來再做的嗎？還是阿惜覺得用按摩棒比較好？」邵總信伸手抬起他的下巴，大姆指磨蹭著他的下唇，頂開牙齒，示意趙惜之含進去。

趙惜之用手背抹去額角流下的汗，雙手抓住邵總信的手，吐出殷紅的舌頭邊把每根手指舔濕，邊小聲喊道：「因為，這樣學長回來就可以……可以直接進來……」

黏糊唾液自五指流下，溫熱的舌頭離開後，邵總信的大手被帶到身下人的胸口，撫上因為情動而突起的色情乳頭上，趙惜之拉著他的手，隔著衣服自顧自的搓揉起來。「學長，我這麼乖……要獎勵……」

邵總信現在只想狠狠地操他。

「好，學長現在就來疼你。」

不只笨，還很色。邵總信想。

【丸子：靠我已經站了整整半個小時你們到底好了沒。】  
【徐浩林：今晚又可以一個人霸佔宿舍打遊戲！】  
【陳教授和李教授：不是說好今天回來就找我們聊下週新生小組的事嗎？】

． ． ． ． ． ． ．

10\. 失敗

「學長，學長我可以抱你嗎？」

「可以呀。隨便你喜歡怎麼抱。」

「不是啦，我指的是，在床上。」

「什麼？為，為什麼會這樣問？」

「因為丸子學長說你會很舒服，你平常進來的時候我都會很舒服啊！所以就想著要讓你也感受一下。」

「阿惜，乖，聽我說，你舒服才是我最在意的事，其他事你都不用管，都交給我好了。如果你覺得吃不夠的話，我再想辦法好嗎？」

「嗯？什麼吃不夠？學長？嗚……不要亂摸……那裏，會……嗯！」

譚宛智第二天起來發現自己珍藏多年的備份硬碟無故失蹤，想要打電話給室友卻發現自己被對方黑名單了。

【徐浩林：活該。】


End file.
